warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Vera
Vera is a Frozen Planet on the outer rim of the Teuton System. It is extremely wealthy in various metal alloys, including ceramite, and precious gems. The discovery of these riches has led to wars for domination over the rights of that planet but has finally been resolved with the creation of the Grand Veran Trading Company who now own the planet and its resources. Vera’s industrial output, in weaponry, vessels, supplies, and luxury goods has made it the heart of the Teuton System and a vital planet to the Cadian Sector. Its military capabilities match its riches in the form of the Veran Legions, led by the infamous Veran Hoplites, whose sole duty is to serve the Company. Vera has 3 main hives that cover its surface and each hive is capable of out producing and having a bigger population than entire systems. For a Frozen planet, there are many creatures that live on the frozen tundra or within the vast oceans of Vera. There are also many wandering tribes of warlike barbarians with primitive technology live in the frozen tundra which survive from hunting or fishing these creatures. These barbarians either live a nomadic existence inland or survive along the coasts in settlements on the planet’s 3 continents. The planet itself is ruled by the Grand Veran Trading Company. This has led to a vast influx of wealth and resources onto the planet and made Vera one of the most important planets in the Sector. Geography and Climate Vera is a frozen planet with one large continent covering about half of the planet and the other half is covered by a partially frozen ocean. The continent is blanketed with vast tundras and long mountain ranges, with peaks rising miles high. The planet is constantly dealing with powerful blizzards and eternally dealing with snow. Darkness is also a large part of the planet as the storms block out the sun, making Vera an eternally frozen and dark planet. However, their is a remarkable amount of organic life on the planet, both plant and animal. These are obviously creatures that have evolved on its surface for anything from Terra would not be able to adapt quickly enough without the aid of human tech. Humans that are not the natives of Vera must live within the 5 Hive cities that are located on the planet or else they would quickly perish, as Vera is not a forgiving host for those not strong enough nor smart enough to survive her fierceness. History Wars Vera has known many wars on its surface; civil wars, xeno wars, and Imperial Faction wars. Some of the most notable are the Kobold Wars of Pre-Imperial Vera, the subjugation of Vera with the Imperial - Kobold War towards the latter half of the Great Crusade. Then there was the Veran Civil War which then led to the War of Masters. Vera itself would know peace for multiple millennia, the other planets within the Teuton System being the main targets for invaders until recent times with the System wide invasion by the Steelblood Legion. Governance Pre-Imperial Vera was inhabited by human barbarians that were separated into tribes. There was no central government of the planet, for the tribes were either nomadic, coastal, or established around a single village/town and all were very warlike. The only time these tribes ever unified was to fight in the Kobold Wars and even then they were very uncooperative with each other. After the Imperial - Kobold War ended and Vera was brought into the Imperium, Imperial colonists came to Vera and the planet would be run by a planetary governor that would rule as an absolute monarch. This would go on for a millenia until the Veran Civil War broke out, where three factions would fight for control, the loyalists who wished for the monarchy to stay in power, the democrats who wanted the to establish a democracy, and the Imperialists who wanted an outside faction to rule Vera. This war would turn into the War of Masters when the Forge World of Marien and the Khalixian Dynasty with the backing of the Teuton Brotherhood would get involved. The war would conclude when an agreement was made between the various factions to create a the GVTC or Grand Veran Trading Company. The GVTC would rule Vera from M32 to the present day, with no major internal strife or external threats until the 2nd Blackskull Invasion began. Life on Vera Vera is a Frozen planet, meaning life is hard and only the strong can live in the frozen wastes and tundra of the planet. The planet rotates 3 times slower than Terra, meaning one Veran day is equal to 3 Terran days, while a single Veran year, a single rotation around the sun, is also the equivalent of 8 Terran years. Also, Vera is prone to powerful storms and overcast, making most days dim during the day and almost pitch black at night. There are no moons around Vera which also reduce visibility at night due to a lack of light due to the moon’s reflective ability. This has led to the creatures and plants to live on Vera to adapt to the harsh conditions. There is a surprising amount of life on Vera, both living creatures and plant life. Large predators and herbivores live on the vast tundra and plains of Vera’s continents while large amounts of sea creatures and deep sea monsters thrive in the oceans. There is also plant life that thrives both under the sea, the roots of the mountains, along the coasts, and on the open plains. Life is tough for the creatures and humans living on Vera, and only the strong survive. Hive Citizens The Veran citizens are a proud people and live within 5 different Hive on the planet. They take great pride in their planet’s vitality to the Imperium and work hard to do their part for the Emperor. The Hives house some 300 billion citizens and they occupy tens of thousands of different types of jobs. The industrial complexes are massive, running miles on end, producing vast amounts of weapons, ammunition, vehicles, vessels, armor, aircraft, and so on. However, they also produce many products that are not for warfare such as consumer goods, luxury goods, jewelry, and many various types of trading goods. Vera is also greatly known for its entertainment and culture, for many famous singers, artisans, sculptors, and the like have emerged from the Hives and attracted large quantities of visitors to the planet. The citizenry are a martial people, proud to serve within the Legions, even the nobility serve but they are drawn into the Hoplite Cohorts. However, Veran people also take great pride in their own Hives and this has led to various disputes and conflicts between the Hives. Veran citizens are also not kind to others they deem as less civilized than they, so they shun the “barbarians” that make a living in the unforgiving wastes of Vera. The underhives of Vera are also crawling with enormous amounts of criminal activity, run by powerful criminal syndicates and cartels, causing much trouble to both the citizens of Vera as well as the Grand Trading Company. Barbarians GazFei The Barbarians that live on Vera are a strong, warlike, and traditional people. To live on the eternally frozen planet, one must either become strong and learn to adapt, or die. The barbarians call themselves the “GazFei” or True Born. They believe that the people who live in the “golden mountains” are “AttuyanFei” or bastard born. The tribesmen also make extensive usage of furs and pelts, both as trophies and to keep warm in the frozen wastes of Vera. The Tribesmen stand much taller than the average human, normally at least by a head. The men maintain large beards and have long hair along with covering their body in tattoos that either resemble to gods, their ancestors, or great feats they have accomplished. The women also sport long hair, but usually keep it in either one or two braids and also cover themselves in tattoos as the men do. However, the tribespeople of Vera have a unique characteristic and that is the fact they have fiery violet iris’ which are split vertically like a snake which shine out in the dark like wolves. They are also extremely adept at seeing in the dark which is necessary since Vera has much longer days and nights than Terra and most of the day ends up dark anyway due to the clouds and storms that cover the surface. They are a proud people but also value their Imperial neighbors for helping them in their war against the xenos. Numbers of these people have been enlisted into the Veran Legions as Auxiliaries for their strength and martial prowess. The auxiliaries that survive and return usually congregate in the Hive Cities of Vera and create small communities of their own, trading and helping the tribespeople that still live by the old ways in Vera's vast tundras. The Grand Veran Trading Company The Grand Veran Trading Company is the reason the Vera is such a rich and prosperous planet. The Trading Company is responsible for the vast mining complexes and industrial efficiency due to having invested a great deal of money and resources in exploiting the planet. The inner-workings of the Company are quite complex and the staff and personnel are innumerable. The company has investments in mining, the factories, the shipyards, banking, crops, and trade, making it the defacto “rulers” of the planet due to their vast wealth, power, and popularity with the people. The Company Stock-Holders appoint the Hive governors of the planet and the Planetary Governor of Vera is the head of the Kahlixian Rogue Trader Dynasty. The Company has expanded beyond Vera and has investments on other planets and systems, making the stock holders very influential within the Cadian Sector and have some pull within the wider Segmentum Obscurus. Veran Legions The Veran Legions are the private army of the GVTC. They are trained and organized in the manner of Siege Regiments of the Imperial Guard, being well equipped with heavy weapons, artillery, vehicular support, and a vast manpower pool. The GVTC’s contribution to the Imperium are the Veran Legions and they provide support for the Imperium whenever they are asked. However, the Veran Legions serve the company and their loyalty is solely to the company, not the Imperium at large. If the Company believes that the requests by a specific commander are too costly in resources and manpower for a cause that they argue to be not in the Company’s interests, the Company has the legal ability to refuse the call due to their ties to both the nobility of Terra and the Mechanicus. In reality, most of the Veran Legions fight to further advance the agenda of the Company and only fight for the Imperium when the need is dire and the Company’s contribution to the campaign will further increase its prestige. Category:Veran Legions Category:Imperium Category:Worlds Category:Hive Worlds Category:Teuton Brotherhood